


drunk jimon: what could go wrong?

by EllieB21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Coming Out, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literally No One is Straight, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Past Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts - Freeform, Sexy Time, Sharing a Bed, Switching, Texting, but that comes later, clary and izzy are parabatai, epilogue what epilouge, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieB21/pseuds/EllieB21
Summary: The boys decided to go for a night out, but after Alec and Magnus leave to fuc- Umm to go to bed... Simon becomes a messy emotional drunk. What could go wrong when you mix alcohol, emotions and love?side note: the boat house has been renovated. i don't have a reason, other than i forgot he moved into an apartment. oops. ive watched the show like 8 times and i forgot... well.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. vodka and emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a writer. I passed my English exam with a ‘B’ and that was pure luck. But long story short, I wrote this on TextingStory.com but I decided it would be better to read in this format. So, if someone reads this... enjoy?? Also, in this story clary and Jace never dated.

Jace, Simon, Alec and Magnus are all at the hunter's moon ordering drinks. Simon is more than a little drunk, as is Jace. Magnus is sipping on a martini and Alec has decided not to drink in case anyone from the institute sees him. 

It was a quiet night that night. All the men just sat and drank their drinks (excluding Alec because he is no fun) Jace finally broke the silence. “Should we get another round?” 

Alec was the first to reply “not for Magnus and me, thanks though. I think we should be getting home now anyway.” Alec grinned at Magnus. He always loved how touchy feely His husband would get after a few drinks. Magnus completely understood the grin. “I agree with Alexander! We are heading home. Right now.” Magnus opened a portal quickly, grabbed Alec’s hand and just like that, they were gone. Leaving behind a semi-pissed Jace to babysit a more than pissed Simon. 

“And then there were two” sighed Simon. 

“Sooooo does this mean more drinks?” Jace asked hopefully. 

“Ooh definitely! What should we order?” 

“I don’t know, Simon. I don’t really drink here often” he lies easily. 

“Neither do I, sooooo just more vodka shots?” 

“Shots… plural?” Jace asked, just slightly concerned for Simon's well-being. 

“Sure, why the hell not?!” 

Simon orders 4 shots, 2 for Jace and 2 for himself. 

Jace takes one of his shots. By the time he managed to drink one shot, Simon had drunk both! 

“Ok so do vampires have a better alcohol tolerance? Or are you still a lightweight?” Jace teases and he lightly shoves Simon’s shoulder. 

Simon gasps in mock offence “hey! I was eighteen not a ‘lightweight’! But yes, being a vampire has given me a better tolerance for alcohol.” 

“You said better! So, you agree you had a shit tolerance beforehand?!” 

“Oh, just shut up Jace and drink your other shot.” 

A couple of shots later. 

“Ok smartass, on a scale of 1-10, how drunk would you say you are?” Simon queries 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe like a 6 give or take.” 

“you were a 6, 4 shots ago!” the vampire said in an accusing tone. 

“fine, give then. Just how drunk do you think I am?” 

“you're definitely like an 8.5!” 

“shhhh” Jace hisses. Its only then that Simon realised that he was indeed shouting. 

“no, you shush! Because I'm like a nineeeeeee!” 

“by the angel Simon, you are wayyy more than a nine” Jace chuckles because he means that in more than one way. He then notices that Simon has zoned out and his smile has faded. Simon was the first to break the silence. 

“sorry, I just realised something...” He said distantly. 

“what is it?” Jace was concerned for his crush friend. 

“I’ve officially been single for three months...” 

“has is really been that long since Maia broke it off with you?” 

“yeah, crazy right...” Simon sighs and Jace nods. 

Simon starts to talk again “the only problem is that normally after I get drunk, she would take me back to the boat house outside the jade wolf. Now, I don’t have her. I don’t know how I'm going to get home or even out of here.” Simon starts to panic, and his breathing gets heavier and more erratic. 

“hey Simon! Don’t worry, I'll take you home and make sure you're safe. Please calm down.” 

Jace puts his right hand on Simons left thigh and starts to rub it as comfort. Simon blushes and bows his head at the physical touch. With Jaces support, he calms down a bit. He sniffs. 

“I think I should stop drinking now...” 

Jace laughs “you think?... listen Simon, you wait here. I'm going to text Alec and tell him I'm taking you home. I'll be right back, I promise.” 

“okay...” Simon relaxes into his chair. 

*texting* 

Jace: Hey Alec, I'm taking Simon home tonight. He really needs me. He can't stop thinking about Maia and the breakup, I'm worried about him. 

Alec: okay, do you think you will be there all night? 

Jace: probably. I just want to make sure he’s okay. I'm really worried. Goodnight Alec. 

Alec: night Jace. 

Jace goes back into the bar and walks up to Simon. Simon looks up at him. 

“so, what now?”


	2. confessions and cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes Simon home as promised but things don’t go quite the way either of them had predicted.   
> also they go back and forth for a while and neither of them understand that they are both into each other. our boys are not the smartest.  
> 
> 
> slowburn?? don't know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm from scotland btw so i'm trying really hard to use american words like "pants" instead of trousers.

“So, what now?” Simon asks.  
“Now, I take you home. We will have to take a cab though because neither of us can drive and magnus or clary aren't here to make a portal. And don’t think I'm trusting you for a second to vamp us all the way to the boat house” 

“Why not!” Simon whined. 

“Because you are drunk. Actually no, you are beyond drunk!” 

“ok fine... but I'm not happy about it.” Simon pouts just to prove his point. Jace ignores him and calls a cab for him and Simon. 

“ok, cab should be here in 10 minutes.” 

Simon grunts an acknowledgement of some kind and starts to stumble around. Luckily, Jace is there to catch him. As he was falling, he felt Jaces strong muscular arms wrap around him. Holding him tightly. Like if he let go, he would lose him. 

“woahhhh-” Jace says pulling Simon out of his thoughts. 

“- hey there buddy, you alright?” Jace asks while still holding Simon, just not as tightly. 

“yes. No. I don’t know. I just feel really dizzy and lighhh-” Simon trails off and starts to wobble in Jaces arms. Jace pulls Simon into a secure hug. He then proceeded to whisper in Simons ear gently: 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. You can sleep in the cab.” 

“okay Jacey.” Simon mumbles into Jaces neck. Jace feels a shiver go down his spine when Simon breathes onto his neck. He liked being called Jacey by Simon, but he could never know that. Not yet anyway. 

“please don’t call me that again” he laughs while talking. 

Simon muttered a slurred drunken apology 

“it's ok si’” Simon giggles for no reason whatsoever. 

“hey Simon? You Gotta wake up a bit, the cabs here.” 

Simon groans “I'm awake, I'm awake” 

They both get in the cab. Simon goes first just so Jace can make sure he’s in safely before himself. Jace tells the driver the destination and they started heading towards the Chinese restaurant. Simon has already fallen asleep on Jaces shoulder and is snoring softly. 

One cab ride later 

“psst. Hey Simon, wake up.” Jace whispers lightly and shake Simon softly. 

“I'm up. Don’t worry, I'm not dead. Well actually, I kind of am, aren't I?” he giggles 

Jace huffs out a laugh “stay in here, don’t move.” Jace gets out of the cab, walks round the other side of the vehicle and opens Simon's door. 

“wow, such a gentleman.” he says in that sarcastic mocking tone that winds Jace up and rolls his eyes slightly. 

“just shut up and give me your hand.” Jace says sternly. 

“in marriage? Jace, take me on a date first.” Simon knows exactly what he’s doing. Jace is not impressed, he just glares and Simon. 

“fineeeeee” 

Simon stumbles out of the cab and is caught by Jaces strong safe muscular arms once again. 

“I’ve got you; I’ve got you” Jace walks Simon all the way to his bed making sure He’s safe. 

“thank you Jace.” 

“anytime.” Jace winks at him. Simon swears his heart did a backflip in his chest. Simon tries to climb into bed but a hand grabbing his wrist stops him. 

“no, wait. Let's get you out of these dirty clothes first.” Jace suggests. 

“yeah, ok but I sleep in my underwear. Clothes in bed are too restricting. I want to be freeeeeeee!” 

Jace laughs. “that's okay. How about we start with your top?” 

“I can do it myself. I'm not a child!” 

Jace backs away and watches Simon fumble with the buttons, struggling. 

“umm actually, Jace?” 

“yeah si’?” 

“can you help? I underestimated the power of buttons.” 

“Haha okay Simon.” Jace starts to unbutton Simon's shirt. While he is doing it, he can't help but admire Simons chiselled abs. 

“Jace?” Simon asks pulling Jaces attention away from Simons perfect vampire physique. 

“hm... Yes?” 

“ummm” Simon considers telling Jace his true feelings for him but decides against it. Shit. Jace expects him to say something though. 

He forces a giggle “I forgot...” 

Jace just shakes his head and then talks “um Simon, you will need to take off your pants. I don’t really feel comfortable doing it.” Jace laughs and blushes at the same time. 

“umm ok. Can I use you as support though? I don’t think I can stand upright anymore.” 

“sure si’” 

Simon rests a hand on Jaces shoulder and start to unzip his pants with the other. Jace briefly glances down, clearly checking Simon out. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Simon, but he doesn’t care. Simon crawls into bed. 

“so, what now?” Simon asks, reminding Jace of earlier in the night. 

“well, I'm going to start by getting you a glass of water to try and avoid you having a hangover in the morning. Wait does that even work on vampires?” Simon just shrugs. 

“guess we will find out then.” Jace starts walking out. 

“wait, but will you come back though?” 

“of course, Simon.” Jace walks out of the room but returns quickly with a glass of water. He hands it to Simon. As their fingers touch, it feels like electricity is being passed through them. Jace pulls his hand away quickly. 

“thank you.” Simon croaks after taking a few sips of water. Although Jace had told Alec he would be at Simons all night, he was starting to feel like maybe he should just leave Simon to sleep. 

“well, seeing as you don’t need anything and you're okay, I should probably get back to the institute.” Jace starts to walk out of the room and before he knows it, Simon is standing in front of him in just his boxers. He puts a hand on Jaces face. 

“please... Please stay...” he whispers 

Simon leans in closer while looking into Jaces beautiful eyes. 

“will you stay?” 

“Simon...” Jace whispers back “of course I'll-” Jace is cut off by Simons lips touching his. The electricity Jace had felt when he touched Simons hand was nothing compared to the fireworks that he could feel in this moment. They pulled away quicker than either would have liked. 

“I...” Jace started 

“Jace I'm so sor-” Simon was cut off by Jace. 

“hey si’, don’t worry. I liked it.” 

“you- you did?” 

“yes.” 

“prove it.” Simon said challengingly. 

Jace put his hand on the back of Simons head, pulls him in, and kisses him passionately. 

“wow...” they both breathe at the same time. 

“I um... I don’t know... I um, I er did-didn’t know th-that you um liked guys, let alone me...” Jace rambled 

“why?” he added 

“why what?” 

“why do you um like me or have feelings for me or whatever?” 

“well, the truth is, I don’t know really...” 

“oh... I see.” Jace looks down at his feet defeated. 

“no!” Simon was quick to jump in. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that you um sorta just snuck up on me?” Simon finished. 

“oh... Well... I guess I know how you feel.” 

“yeah? I'm sorry I kissed you. I don’t even know if you're into guys or like m-” 

Jace kisses him. It was just a short kiss, but it was addicting. 

“does that clear anything up?” Jace asked dreamily. 

“mmmm Kinda, but not really. I think we should try again” he says while grinning. 

They start to kiss and the longer they kiss for, the more passionate it becomes. Simon pulls away first. 

“so, its official then.” Simon says breathlessly. 

Jace bites his bottom lip and smiles while looking directly into Simons eyes “what is?” 

“you are definitely not straight” he replies cheekily. 

After that remark, Jace tackles Simon to the bed, straddling him, pinning his arms above his head. Forgetting that Simon is only in his underwear. He leans down and whispers against Simons lips. 

“nope.” he rolls off Simon and they both lie on their sides facing one another. 

“I'm not gay, but I think I'm bisexual, I wasn’t certain at first, but when Alec first kissed Magnus at his wedding, I just... I felt so proud. And seeing how most people just accepted him made me feel like it was okay to feel how I feel.” 

“of course, it's okay to feel that way Jace. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Anyone who says otherwise is just outdated and evil.” 

“I hate to say this, but you're right.” they both laugh. Jace continues. 

“I want to tell someone, but I am so scared. Youre the only person who knows, so can you not tell anyone until I manage to tell my family?” 

“don't worry. You can trust me with anything. My lips, aren't going to breathe a word of this.” 

“I swear Simon Lewis, if someone finds out that I am bi before I get the word out myself, I will stab you with my blade.” 

“woahhhh ok, I got it. Plus, I'm pretty sure Alec would have my head, and he is scary when someone messes with his parabatai.” 

Jace chuckles “I'll have to let him know that you're scared of him” 

Simon gasps “you wouldn’t dare. But on a serious note, you know I will always be here for you, right? 

“yes Simon” 

“oh, and Simon...” no response 

“Simon” this time there was a response. Simon turned his body, so he was facing away from Jace. 

Jace peeked over Simons shoulder only to see him fast asleep. He thought to himself *he is so damn cute when he is asleep... less annoying too. * Jace fell back in his spot, on his side and wrapped his body around Simon. Keeping him safe from all the monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter, kudos are appreciated <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... that’s the end of this chapter... I hope you like it. I have written 7 chapters on textingstory.com but it is far from finished. I’ll type them up when I can.


End file.
